Friends With A Criminal 2
by Flybaby014563
Summary: It's been two years since Kirill was killed in that fatal car crash in Moscow. Nicole has gotten on with her life and had a child. But what if he wasn't really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Friends With A Criminal 2

Prologue

It's been two years now since it happened. Two years since the love of my life was killed in a car crash. It's been two years since I had given birth to this child that I named Katarina. She's such a beautiful child. She looks a lot like her father too. But I hope she doesn't end up being like him. I thank God for what he has given me…but I'm not happy for what he has taken away from me. I just wish Kirill would come back to me. I want to see him again…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kirill….?" I put my hand on his face at first to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. But since my handed didn't go through him…I realized that he actually was alive. I was so happy that I just jumped on him and started to cry. "Oh…my…god! You're still alive!"

He kissed me. "It's nice to see you too."

"I thought you were dead…"

"Let's go inside. I don't want to make a scene out here,"he took my hand and we went inside.

"Before you say anything there's something I need to show you,"I said as we walked inside.

He nodded and led him upstairs to our room where Katarina was sleeping. Kirill just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"She's about two years old now…and I think she'll be happy now to know that she really has a father." I felt like I wanted to cry.

He pulled away from the crib and sat on the bed. "I can't believe it…I'm a father now…"

"I didn't know I was pregnant until about two days after I went back home…after…"I paused,not really wanting to go on.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. "Shhhhhhhhhhh… It's ok."

I shook my head. "It was never ok Kirill. I thought you had died,and then you come back two years later thinking everything's going to be ok."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to stop being an assassin now. My boss is in jail for the rest of his life. Plus I need to raise a family now."

I stared down at my ring

"You still have the ring?"

I nodded. "I thought that you might come back to me some day. I haven't taken it off my finger since I found it."

He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I missed you so much Kirill."

"I know."

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

He sighed. "I never thought that I would get injured…it just happened. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." 

"My memory's still a little blurry though."

"I don't think you need or want to remember what happened that day." 

"I remember most of it."

"Oh…ok."

"I almost thought I had lost you that one time…"

I sighed and got up.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we please not talk about this anymore? It…it just brings back too many bad memories."

"Nicole…"He got up and put his arms around me.

"I never thought I'd get to see you again Kirill…" 

He put my head to his chest. "Now I'm here and we don't have to worry about the past."

"It's not so easy for me Kirill…"

He sighed. "I know…"

I smiled. "Why am I being so stupid?"

"Don't say that…" 

"That's what you used to say."

"Things have changed Nicole."

"But have you changed Kirill?"

He smiled. "Yes I have." He looked over at the crib. "I'm glad that I get to see you again…and my daughter. She's so beautiful…just like you."

"I wanna get married Kirill." 

"Let's wait for a while."

"Why? You're back and I still have the ring."

"I just got back Nicole. I think you need to get some rest."

I went back and sat on the bed. "Yeah…"

He walked over to me and we embraced. I moved over and we made sweet love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nice to see that Kirill was back. But I wanted to know more. I wanted to know how he… didn't die you know? This didn't make any sense to me at all. He seriously looked dead to me when I looked at him.

But that was all in the past now…well…I guess only two years. But how did this happen? How did he come back? 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I got up early the next morning. I sat up on the bed and looked at Kirill. He was still sleeping. I went over to the crib and looked at Katarina,who was still sleeping,and smiled. You look so much like your father,I thought. I'm so glad that you actually to get see him now.

I picked her up and headed downstairs since she was about to wake up anyways. I didn't want Kirill to wake up. He needed his rest. The last thing he probably needed was to have his daughter wake him up. I didn't know how he was going to react. 

About two minutes later I started hearing footsteps; Kirill was coming down the stairs.

"Nicole?"he asked as he stopped halfway down the stairs. He looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"he asked as he came over to me.

"I didn't want her to wake you up."

He sat down on the couch next to me. Katarina looked at him and smiled. He put his hand out and she reached for his finger.

"Do you want to hold her?" 

"Sure."

I then put her in his arms. He looked so cute holding here. Thank you so much for coming back Kirill,I thought. Thank you so much for not leaving me and your child. You have no idea how much this means to me.

About five minutes later he put her back in my arms. "She so beautiful,"he said. He moved over and kissed me.

"I'll be right back,"and I hurried back upstairs to put Katarina up in her crib and raced back downstairs.

"Will she be ok?"he asked.

"She'll be fine. She needs to get some more sleep."

"Ok." 

"Kirill…I need to know something."

"Yes?" 

"How are you…well…not dead?"

"I wasn't dead…I was just severely injured."

"But you didn't move when I saw you. I thought you were dead,"I started to sob softly.

He pulled me closer and put my head on his chest. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's ok." He kissed my forehead. "It's going to be ok."

"Why did you never call me? It's been two years Kirill. I never thought I was going to see you again. For two years I was scared because I never thought I was going to see the love of my life again… and here you are two years later and you think that everything's going to be ok!"

"But I'm alive and I'm here now Nicole. I promise not to leave you." 

"You remember how you used to think it was always easy for me Kirill? This hasn't been easy for me. I still have flashback of what happened that day."

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's all right Nicole. I understand."

"I'm just glad that my daughter finally gets to see her father."

"I'm glad that I get to see her too. But I'm mostly happy because I get to see you again."

"Please don't leave me again…"

"I promised you that I wouldn't Nicole. I love you too much. You know that."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and our lips met.

"I never want to leave you again Nicole." 

"Thank you…"I whispered as my eyes closed and I feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up later that afternoon,still on the couch. I thought Kirill would be by my side when I got up,but I was wrong. I later found him in our room holding Katarina. I couldn't help but smile. I tried not to saying,but Kirill knew I was by the room. 

"You're finally up,"he said as he looked at me and smiled.

"You two make quite a pair,"I said as I walked over to them. Katarina was looking at her father and smiling. I watched as she put her hand on his face and he took it. She grabbed his finger and tried to put it in her mouth. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Here,"he said as he hand her to me. I got up and her back in the crib. "She's getting so big."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to take that thing down soon so she can have her own room." I sat on the bed and put my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kirill."

He sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Please tell me what's wrong Kirill."

He smiled and looked at me. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

"Kirill…" 

"I just get these feelings sometimes…"

"Like…?" 

"I want to see if he's still alive."

I knew who he was talking about. "He is Kirill…"

He went silent. 

"You still want to go after him don't you?" 

"Sometimes…"

I didn't say anything.

"He tried to kill you. Would you want to go after him too?"

"He didn't try to kill me Kirill. I got in the way."

"You know you weren't supposed to be out there."

"I only did it because I love you Kirill. I knew something was going to happen." I looked at my hand. There was still a big scar there from the day of the crash.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. I was being stupid."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I left you for two years,not even knowing that I would have a child."

"But now you know that you have a child."

"I wanted to be here with you when our child was born Nicole. There's so much that I've missed. And I hated not getting to see you. Death was knocking at my door every moment. I almost thought that I would never see you again either."

I went silent for a moment and then looked him in the eye. "When I saw you after the wreak,I thought for sure that I had lost you. I cried when I read the note later that night and when I saw the ring I almost lost it. I wanted to go back to site to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. The love of my life,I thought,was gone…and I was going to have a child. I didn't even think I was going to move on…but somehon I did. But having you here…just means the world to me."

"Seeing you again was like heaven to me,"he said as he kissed me. "I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"What did they do to you?"

"What? Oh. They erased almost everything from my mind,well,at least they tried to,and they did surgery on me for two years."

"Wow."

"I'm lucky I'm alive. Did you pray for me every night?"

"I prayed to God that he would bring you back to me."

"Looks like it worked." 

"Yeah…"

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You can go back to sleep if you want to."

I shook my head. "It's ok. I'm fine."

"I'm going downstairs. Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

We got up from the bed and went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week had been really quiet. Nothing had been going on. I was afraid that Kirill might leave and try to find Jason. But I was wrong. He stayed in the house and helped me take care of Katarina. I was glad too. I didn't want him running out on him now. I didn't want him to leave me again.

It was nice to him smile again. For two years I missed that smile so much. I thank God every day for bringing him back to me. Most people don't get a second chance at life. But why Kirill? Why was he so special? Or wasn't it because he was strong and didn't want to give up? He never knew that we were going to have a child…but for some reason I think he did.

For some reason in his heart he knew that something was going to happen and he wanted to be there for me. That's why he never gave up. And I'm glad he didn't. I'm glad that he's back with me. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I got up the next morning around 8:30. The room was silent. That was because I was the only one there. I rushed downstairs to see Kirill holding Katarina on the couching. Oh thank god,I thought. I decided to go back upstairs and take my shower since everything was ok at the moment.

At that moment I felt that something wasn't right. I felt that something was going to happen soon. But I didn't know what. I didn't know if I should go and tell Kirill or just let him and my daughter be. Everything's going to be ok,I thought. Nothing's going to happen.

"Nicole?"asked Kirill.

I jumped a little.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. You just scared me."

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

He passed me and went into the room and put Katarina on the floor so she could play with her things for a while. Then he looked at me. "You're face is white as sheet."

"I'm all right."

"Nicole…" 

"All right. I'll tell the truth. I thought something was going to happen…or at least I think something's going to happen." 

He took my hand and led me into the other room. "What did you see?"he asked as he looked me in the eye.

"I saw him…"

"Who?"

"I saw Jason coming…and he took Katarina away from us."

Kirill pulled me closer to him and put my head on his chest. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine."

"What if he knows what you're still alive?"

"He doesn't. If he did then he would have come after me by now."

"But you don't know that."

"Trust me Nicole."

"But you haven't tried to kill him in two years."

"That doesn't matter. He could have asked them. We need to be careful." 

"But what if they're just silly visions?"

"I didn't listen to you the first time,but I'm going to listen to you now."

"Kirill…?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't tried to kill him again have you?"

He shook his head. "No. But he might know that I'm still alive. We just need to be careful now,that's all."

I nodded. "Ok." 

"Everything's going to be ok."

"I want to leave here."

"We can't… He'd find us even if we did leave."

"Right…"

"We aren't going anywhere Nicole. We're staying here because I don't want anything to happen and you know that."

"Ok."

"He's not going to try to steal our daughter from us. The least he can do is try to kill me again…if he knows that I'm still alive." 

"What he finds out that you don't even have a grave?" 

"Then he might try to find me."

"Then we should leave."

He shook his head. "No. You're not going anywhere. You have a child to take care of."

"And what about you?"

"I'm not leaving unless I have to. And I can't leave right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was so afraid now that I didn't know what to think. But I was glad that Kirill was being cautious. The last thing I wanted to do was have Jason find him again. I didn't want Kirill to be taken away from me again.

I could barely sleep at night now. I was just so afraid. Kirill told me not to worry and that everything would be ok. But that's what he said before and we both knew what had happened. Not to mention that I was afraid for my daughter's sake because I didn't want her getting kidnapped. I don't know what I would do if my only child was taken away from me.

But that was just the half of it. There was something that I hadn't mentioned to Kirill. I had gotten pregnant again…and I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not because now I was really scared. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

The next morning I got up bright and early. Kirill and Katarina were still sleeping so I went downstairs and made me so breakfast and tried not to wake them. Well,that didn't work because about 15 minutes later Kirill came running down the stairs.

"There you are,"he said as he found me on the couch. "I thought you'd left."

"I wouldn't have any reason to."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Kirill…"I paused,not knowing if I should go on.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." I looked down and frowned.

"What is it?"he asked as he looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"I found out yesterday."

He smiled and hugged me. I finally felt relieved. "I can't believe it."

"I can't either." 

"We should get married soon."

"When?"

"How about in a month."

"Can we do that?"

He kissed me. "It'll be fine."

I went silent and looked down again.

"What is it?"

"What if he comes?" 

"He won't."

"You don't know that." 

"I'll make sure that nothing happens Nicole." 

"Promise me…

He pulled me closer to him. "I promise,"he kissed me forehead. "I would never let anything happen to you or Katarina. You know that."

"Thank you." 

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you too Kirill." 

"Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah." 

At that moment we heard Katarina. "Looks like she's awake."

We got up from the couch and went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I tried not to be scared anymore. But how could I not be? I kept having those dreams that Jason was coming to either take away my daughter or try to kill Kirill again. I hated it so much. I tried not to tell Kirill that I was having these dreams. But I knew that he was going to find out soon. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I woke up that next morning with Kirill trying to wake me up. 

"Nicole!"he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Wha-what happened?"

"You were having another nightmare."

I rolled my eyes. "God. Not again."

"Are you all right?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?" 

I shook my head. "It was nothing."

"Nicole…" 

"He tried to kill you…"

"Oh god."

"It's nothing Kirill. It was just a silly dream." My head was sweating. Kirill put his hand on my forehead.

"You're getting sick."

"It's probably nothing."

"You're staying in bed."

"Kirill I'm fine."

"I'm glad I'm not Russia or you would have probably have come after me again."

"Can we please not talk about that?"

"I'm just glad that nothing happened to you."

"I know what you're going to say: that I shouldn't have been there."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"You were lucky."

"Can we please not talk about that Kirill. You know it brings back bad memories."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell our daughter what happened?"

"When she's older of course. She doesn't need to now Kirill. She's not even two yet."

He sighed. "I know. It's just…it's just that I've never been through this before. And I'm scared that something might happen too."

"You always tell me that everything's going to be ok Kirill."

"And I'm always wrong."

"No you're not."

"You're only saying that because you got by two years without me."

"And now you're here. And I believe that everything's going to be ok." I took his hand and put it on my stomach. "And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having another beautiful child Kirill."

He smiled and kissed me. "Then I believe that everything will be ok too." 

"That's what I want to hear."

"When do you think we should get married?"

"I think May would be the perfect time."

"So do I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kirill and I still hadn't set a date yet for the wedding,but we were still planning to have it sometime in May. I was the happiest person in the world now. Nothing was going to happen now. At least I hoped not.

I tried to stray away from the thought that anything was going to happen. But I knew I had to be careful. Anything could happen now. What? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I was afraid of anything that was going to happen in the future.

But right now everything was going fine. I was two weeks pregnant with our second child, and we still had Katarina. My life couldn't be better…or could it? 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

A few weeks had gone by and the dreams were starting to go away. I thought of happier things,like getting married and having another child. Nothing else mattered. But one day… something happened that I didn't intend.

It was nice clear afternoon. Kirill was in the kitchen feeding Katarina and I was in the living room watching TV. The phone then started to ring and I picked it up. 

"Hello…?"I asked.

"Is this Nicole?"asked a voice.

I hesitated. "Yes…"

"This is Jason Bourne."

I went silent. How in the hell did he get my phone number,I thought. Oh god. Someone knows that Kirill's still alive. 

"I found out today that your boyfriend who tried to kill me two years ago is still alive. If you want him to live you better put his ass on the phone now."

I took the phone off my ear and put it to my chest. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes for a while. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Kirill. 

"Nicole?"he asked. "What is it?"

I breathed hard. "Jason Bourne is on the phone,"I gave the phone to him and ran into the kitchen,picked up Katarina and ran upstairs. I didn't want my daughter to hear anything. I was too afraid so I took her upstairs to the bed room and just stayed there until everything was ok. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

About fifteen minutes later Kirill came upstairs.

"What happened?"I asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"You aren't leaving are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Kirill I have to worry about it. What if he comes and takes our daughter away from us?"

"He's not going to do that."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to him and everything's going to be fine."

"We should leave."

"There's no point."

"Something's going to happen Kirill. I just know it."

"Nicole,calm down now."

"He almost killed you Kirill. What if he tries again?"

"I told him why."

"Did he believe you?"

He went silent for a second. "I'm not sure." 

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"He hung up on me."

"How did he know you're still alive." 

"He might have gone to the hospital."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I know Nicole."

"We should get out of here."

"There isn't any point Nicole. Now stop this."

"I don't want him to hurt you again. Let me take him on this time."

"No. Stop it…"

"How can you be so calm."

"I'm not an assassin anymore Nicole."

"Did you tell him…?"

"About what?" 

"Berlin…?"

"He already knew."

"Oh." 

"Nicole,calm down all right? Everything's going to be fine."

"He's not going to just be our friend Kirill. You tried to kill him."

"He knows that."

"Are you going to try to kill him again?"

"No. I need to take care of you and my children Nicole."

"I just don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"You don't need to be Nicole. Now get some rest if you need to. I'll take care of Katarina."

I nodded. "Ok."

He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning I got up bright and early. I was three weeks pregnant today and the wedding was going to be in three months. I seriously hated winter. It was just so dull. I wanted spring to come so I could hear the birds again.

I sat up and looked to my right. Kirill was still sleeping. I smiled and got up. I walked over to the crib and picked up Katarina and took her downstairs. It was a nice,quiet,peaceful morning. But it was also rather dreary outside. Plus it had snowed last night.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch and cradled Katarina. I knew it was early,but I didn't want her to wake up Kirill. Plus I was still scared that something was going to happen. I still got the feeling that Jason could be hiding anywhere in the house. I usually didn't have paranoia,but this was something I just couldn't stop thinking about.

About fifteen minutes later Kirill came downstairs. I was still in the couch with Katarina, hoping that nothing was going to happen any time soon.

"There you are,"he said as he came downstairs. He came over to the couch and kissed me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't want her to wake you."

"You're still scared aren't you?"

I frowned and put my head down,nodding.

He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen. I promised you didn't I?"

"I just don't trust him. He tried to kill you."

"Because I tried to kill him." 

"And I tried to stop you…"I paused,not wanting to say anything else. I wanted to start crying again.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I got you into this mess."

"I shouldn't have picked up the phone in the first place."

"I think it was a good thing you did."

"What if something does happen?"

"Nicole…stop…"

I went silent. I didn't know what else to say. "What did he tell you?" 

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it Kirill? What if he shows up at the wedding?"

"If he does then nothing will happen."

"He knows that you're an assassin Kirill."

"I'm not anymore."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes. Not stop it Nicole. You need to stop worrying."

I sighed. "There's just so much to worry about."

"This is one thing you shouldn't worry about. I'll take Katarina and you can go to sleep."

"I'll get an abortion."

"What? No! We are having this child Nicole. Nicole,stop please. I don't want you getting yourself working up over this. Everything is going to be fine all right? You just need some rest."

I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm going to protect this family Nicole. That's one reason why I came back. Now go upstairs all right?"

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I got up later that afternoon. The house was very quiet. I went downstairs and no one was there. Kirill had left me a note on the kitchen table telling me that he and Katarina would be gone for a while so I had nothing to worry about.

But something didn't feel right. I thought someone was in the house because I kept hearing noises. I turned and behind me was someone. I recognize the person. It was Jason Bourne!

I backed toward the knives. "Who the hell are you?"I asked.

"You don't recognize me?" 

Then I knew who it was. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"You mean my fiancé? He's not here."

"What the hell do you mean he's not here?"

"He took my daughter somewhere while I was sleeping. He was nice enough to leave me a note. What the hell do you want with him?"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of,"he walked out of the kitchen and I followed him.

"You want to kill him don't you?"

"Did I say that?"

"Then what do you want with him? I have the right to know." I didn't know if he knew that I had a knife behind my back or not.

"You can put that knife down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I tried to stop him you know." 

He stopped and looked at me.

"He wouldn't listen to me…"

He put his hand on my shoulder. For a second I thought he was going to try to kill me, but he didn't. He just smiled and turned away.

"There's one thing I want to know."

"What?"

"How did you get into my house?"

"Your back door was unlocked. You had better get that checked,"and he left. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I didn't leave the couch. I was just so scared. I couldn't believe that Jason Bourne had actually come into my house and not killed me. I wanted Kirill to get home soon. I was just so scared. Hurry up Kirill,I thought. I need you here now.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened. It was Kirill. I was so happy to see him home with our daughter. I ran over to him and hugged him. Kirill could see the look of terror on my face.

"Nicole,what's wrong?"he asked.

"Jason was here,"my lips were trembling.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He took Katarina and hurried upstairs. About five minutes later he came back downstairs and embraced me. "When was he here?"

"He left about fifteen minutes ago."

"How did he get in?" 

"The back door was unlocked."

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I didn't think so."

"What does he want?"

"Me." 

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know he wants to talk to me."

"You might as well do that then or something's going to happen."

"Everything's going to be fine Nicole."

I went silent and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I told him."

"About what?"

"That I tried to stop you from killing him."

"What did he say?" 

"He didn't say anything. He just touched my shoulder,smiled,and left."

"I told you everything was going to be ok."

"But for some reason I don't think he wants to just "talk" with you Kirill. You know I don't trust him."

"He didn't kill you."

"But still…" 

"I'll take care of it Nicole."

"Just promise me you'll come back alive if anything happens."

"Ok." I sat back down on the couch. I felt miserable.

"Are you all right?" He put his hand on my forehead. "You're getting sick again."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Nicole. I'm glad this has all been taken care of."

I knew what he meant. "You know I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did."

"You did too."

"Let's not talk about that."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I know I should have listened to you. But you shouldn't have followed me if you were that sick Nicole. I didn't want you to get worse."

"But I didn't."

"And we can be grateful for that."

I nodded. "I know."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"This isn't anything I can't handle. I'll be fine Kirill."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I knew something was going to happen soon. But I didn't know what. The fact was: did I even what to know? Probably not. I never wanted to know anything that was going to happen in the future. I was just too scared.

The next morning I got up and didn't find Kirill by my side. I suddenly freaked out because I thought that something had happened to him. But about two minutes later I heard him walking up the stairs.

"I need to go,"he said. 

"What? Why?"I asked.

"He wants to meet me." 

I knew who he was talking about. "Let me come with you." 

"No. You need to take care of our daughter."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Just don't follow me."

"Kirill I just don't trust him." 

"I know you don't."

"Then why won't you let me come with you?"

"You're being stubborn Nicole." 

"I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die."

"That's what you said last time and look what almost happened."

"This is different."

"Kirill please…"

"You can't stop me Nicole. I need to leave." 

"Please come back alive Kirill."

He faced me and smiled. "I promise you that nothing is going to happen Nicole. I'll be back shortly,"he kissed me and left.

And I just stood there…not knowing what to do. I wondered if I should go and follow him. But I knew that would be stupid. But I didn't want anything to happen to him. He was going to talk to someone that I didn't trust. 

I walked over to Katarina and took her out of the crib and sat back on the bed. Please come home alive Kirill,I thought.

About five minutes later I heard someone running up the stairs. I thought it was Kirill,but I was wrong. It was Jason.

"Jason…what are you doing here?"I asked.

"He's been shot." 

"What?" Katarina started crying. I tried to calm her down. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. But you should come down to the hospital now. I'll take you."

"It's all right. I'll take her with me."

"Are you sure?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Something troubled me on the way to the hospital. Why was Jason being so nice to me? And how did he know that Kirill got hurt? Who was behind this? Was it one of his bosses' colleagues? It has to be,I thought. No one else would try to kill him. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I tried to get to the hospital as fast as I could. I needed to be by Kirill's side. Plus I was scared to death because the only person in the world who loved me was hurt…again…

As soon as I got to the hospital I rushed to his room with Katarina. I didn't know where Jason was,but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was seeing my lover alive.

I opened the door to his room slowly. As I opened it I saw him lying on his bed with his leg prompt up. Oh thank god,I thought. At least they didn't kill him…whoever it was.

I walked closer to the bed. Kirill's head turned and he smiled.

"Hi,"he said.

I smiled and didn't say anything. I took the chair and put it close to the bed and sat down.

He put his hand on my face and my lips began to tremble. He kissed me. "Hey now. Everything's going to be all right."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Was it Jason?"

He shook his head. "No. He saved me. He's the reason I'm still alive Nicole. You shouldn't take your anger out on him so much."

"But he almost killed you."

"That was two years ago Nicole." 

"But it still haunts me."

He sighed. "I know. But he didn't do it."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be happy I'm still alive."

"For some reason I think one of your bosses' colleagues did it."

"They could have." He looked at Katarina and smiled. He put his hand on her face. "She's so beautiful."

"We should leave." 

"What?"

"When you're healed we should get out of here. What if they come after her next?"

"Nicole we can't go anywhere."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt Kirill."

"I don't want you to get hurt Nicole." 

"I don't care if I die."

"I do care Nicole. I want you to have this child. You know that."

I swallowed hard and put my head down. I knew he was right.

He kissed me. "I love you Nicole. I would hate it if something happened to you." 

"I know."

"Promise me you won't do anything." 

I nodded. "I promise."

He kissed me again. He looked down. Katarina was starting to wake up. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just let me stay with you for a couple of days."

"You're really worried about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be Kirill?" Why did this have to happen right after he came back to me,I thought. Why did this have to happen at all? I'm going to kill whoever did this.

"You really don't have to stay."

"What if something happens?"

"Everything is going to be fine Nicole. I'll be going home in three days anyways."

"Life is going to be dull without you."

"I know. But at least you have Katarina."

I smirked. "It's not the same."

"I know."

"I'll come back tomorrow ok?"

"Sounds good."

I smiled and didn't say anything.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen Nicole. Now go home and don't worry anymore ok?"

"Ok."

I inched my face closer to his and we embraced. I wanted to cry again.

"I love you,"I whispered.

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon,"I got up and Katarina and I left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I went back home and went straight upstairs. I was just so worried about Kirill. The love of my life had gotten hurt again and there was nothing I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to ask Jason what had happened. Had he seen the person who had shot Kirill? Did he shoot Kirill? There were so many questions that I wanted to be answered.

I left the doors unlocked,just in case Jason was going to come in. I wasn't going to be surprised if he came into the house anyways. And something was starting to happen. I was starting not to be afraid. I wonder if I was starting to trust Kirill's words.

About fifteen minutes later I heard someone coming up the stairs. I knew it was Jason. And I was right.

"Hi,"he said as he stopped at the doorway. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

"How's he doing?"

"He's getting better. He'll be out in three days."

"That's good."

"Did he tell you…?"

"About what?"

"Did he tell you everything that happen?"

"Yes he did."

"I tried to stop him Jason. I really did."

He sighed. "I know."

"Then…why are you being so nice to us?"

"I forgave him."

"But he tried to kill you."

"And I tried to kill him too. So we're in the same boat here."

"Who did it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who shot him?" 

"I don't know…"

"Oh."

"I think it was one of his bosses' colleague's too."

"You were watching us?"

"Look down."

I did. He had wired me. "Sneaky bastard,"I whispered.

"I want to know who's after him too."

I let out a little groan. Jason's facial expression changed.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to have another baby."

"Looks like you might be having twins."

"God I hope not."

He let out a little laugh. "Well,I guess I'll go now."

"Wait." 

"Yeah?"

"You might as well as stay here." Ok,what the hell was I doing,I thought.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "It'll be much safer knowing that you're here."

"He won't mind will he?"

"What he won't know won't him."

"I see. You like to take risks."

"I trust you."

"Thanks."

"The guest room is down the hall."

"Thanks,"and he left the room.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was letting Jason stay in my house. But I knew that I had nothing to fear now. I could trust his man now. It was going to be much safer with him here. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

About ten minutes later I heard someone trying to wake me up. Jason was shaking me.

"Nicole! Are you all right? Were you having a nightmare?"he asked. He looked scared.

I shook my head. "No. I was having flashbacks again."

"About what?"

"Different things…"

"Tell me." 

"About things that happened when I was younger…I keep seeing my parents die."

"I'll stay here with you." 

"I'm fine. Really. I'm fine."

"How long has this been going on."

I went silent for a bit,and then I answered. "They started happening the day Kirill arrived…two years ago."

"And they haven't gone away since?" 

"They come and go."

"This is serious. Does he know?"

"Yeah.

"I'm going to stay near you tonight?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor. I need to keep sure you're going to be ok."

"Ok then."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I didn't want to tell anyone else about my past. I was tired of telling people how my parents died. Every time I even thought about my parent's death I just wanted to kill myself or something like that.

For some reason I decided to stop thinking about what had happened two years ago and think about the future. What had happened had already happened. Kirill and I were going to be married in a couple of months and then we would have our child. At the moment,those were the only things that mattered to me. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

The next morning I woke up really early. The sun hadn't risen yet. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was starting to have a hard time breathing. Maybe Jason was right,I thought. Maybe I am going to have twins. Two children are enough though. I don't think I can handle three.

I got up,took my shower,and got dressed. After that I went downstairs to make breakfast(and hoped that I didn't wake Jason up in the process). I took Katarina downstairs with me so she wouldn't wake up Jason.

About fifteen minutes later I heard Jason coming down the stairs. I had just finished eating breakfast and was about to go to the hospital to go see Kirill.

"I had better be leaving,"he said as he was about leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little while?"

"I really shouldn't be here. I don't want to get in trouble."

Before he left something fell out of his pocket. He didn't seem to be going back for it. I went over to see what it was. It was a picture of him and some girl. "Who is she?"I asked.

He stopped and turned around. I gently stood up and walked over to him and gave him the picture. He looked at it and smiled. "Her name was Marie. She died a while ago."

Now I was starting to remember who she was. She was with Jason when Kirill was chasing him. "I know he killed her."

"Yes…he did…"

"I'm…I'm sorry."

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"You loved her didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could day that." He went silent for a second. "Well,I guess I had better be going then,"and he left the house. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

That afternoon I went back to the hospital again to see Kirill. He looked like he was getting better.

"Hi,"he said as I walked into the room with Katarina. I walked closer to the bed and sat down by him.

"How are you feeling?"I asked. 

"Better."

"That's good."

He smiled and kissed me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. My two month check up is tomorrow."

"And then at three months we get to see if it's a boy or girl."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so excited."

"Sorry. I'm just tired." 

"I don't blame you."

"Jason was over last night."

"Oh."

"Nothing happened. I promise you."

"What did he tell you?"

"He doesn't know anything either."

"Oh."

"He also thinks that one of your bosses' colleagues did it. But I don't know why. Aren't they all in jail?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh. I see."

"I went straight to the hospital after the wreak…or at least I think I did."

"You don't have to tell me anything else."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything."

He kissed me. "It's all right. I understand."

I didn't know what else to say. I really wanted to stay here with him. I was still afraid that something was going to happen. I saw a figure stop at the door. It was Jason.

"Jason's here. I had better go." 

He kissed me again. "You'll be back tomorrow right?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? You're getting out tomorrow." 

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Funny." 

He put his head down and kissed Katarina on the forehead and then looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I went silent for a bit. "Well,I had better go then."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I went home hoping that Jason would have some answers. I was still scared. I wanted to go out and find this person. I didn't want anything else to happen. What if something did happen? What if our daughter was kidnapped? What if I got hurt? Or…what if…? No…No I couldn't even think of that.

I felt so sorry for Katarina. First her father doesn't come back for two years and now this had to happen and she had barely gotten to see her father. I hated it. If Kirill and I were never assassins this would have never had happened.

Then sometimes I think that if we hadn't been assassin this would had never had happened and Katarina would never have been born and I wouldn't be having another child. But I just wish that the thing two years ago had never happened. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

When I got home I found Jason in my living room.

"Is he better?"I asked.

"He looked better to me,"he said. 

"That's good."

"It was one them."

"I thought so."

I was about to go into the other room,but Jason stopped me as he grabbed me by the arm. "Nicole,I know you don't trust me. But we have to set aside our differences now." 

My lips were beginning to tremble. I wanted to cry so badly. He pulled me closer to him,and then he hugged me. I started to sob. "I'm sorry…Ever since it happened it just won't leave my mind."

"Shhhhhhhhhh…It's all right."

"I wish people would stop saying that. It hasn't been all right for me! About nine months after I think he's dead I have a child and I have to raise her on my own for two years not knowing if her father if ever going to come back,and he just appears at my door,out of nowhere and thinks that everything is going to be all right. And then about a month after he comes back, he gets shot…and now you're here…

"I want to help you. He doesn't you getting hurt and neither do I. He's right you know."

I started to calm down. "When he was trying to kill you…I remember when I tried to stop him and he told me that everything was going to be ok. I seriously thought he had killed you the first time…I didn't mean for it to go so…so far…"

He took my hand and we sat on the couch. "Nicole,it wasn't your fault that Marie died. But that is all in the past now. Yes,I did love her. But I am just a killer as much as your fiancé is."

I closed my eyes and went silent. I didn't want to say anything else. He was starting to make me remember my past. "I'll tell you how we met."

He didn't say anything. He just gazed at me so I guessed he wanted me to go on.

"I was 19 years old and I had just come back from a mission. I just remember going into the room,and there he was. He was tall,slender,still as handsome as he now. And I just thought, wow. That gets to be my partner."

"So you started out as partners?"

I nodded. "Yes we did. But I never thought I'd ever fall in love with him. We were assassins. Our general rule was not to fall in love with someone. The only thing we knew how to do was kill."

"I see. When did you start?"

I went silent again. I didn't want to tell him what had happened…but I did anyways. "I was nine years old. My parents had died in a fire…they died right in front of my eyes. I wanted to get revenge on the person who killed them. So I became an assassin."

"Oh." 

"I never remembered crying…"

"Why?" 

"Assassins don't cry. I never learned how to cry until later. I never even thought that crying was a word."

"But didn't you ever see your victims cry before you killed them?" 

"If I did,at that time I didn't care."

"Did they ever find who killed your parents?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh."

I heard Katarina upstairs crying. She was starting to wake up. "Well,I had better go take care of her."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I hated telling Jason about my past. But it was the only thing I could do at the time. I was scared. I still am now. I don't like to think about what happened that day and I never will.

Later that night while Katarina and Jason were asleep,I tip-toed downstairs and sat on the couch. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. But I wasn't going to be alone for a long time because soon I heard Jason coming down the stairs.

"There you are,"he said as he came down the stairs. "What are you doing alone down here?" 

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

"I'll go back upstairs then."

"No. It's all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He sat on the couch and smiled at me. "It's all right. I understand."

"I've been such an a--hole." 

"No you're not Nicole."

"I guess I've never really known you Jason."

"I know."

"Now…I guess…I'm glad you're here…because I know you're trying to help us."

"I don't want either one of you to get hurt Nicole."

I nodded. "I know."

"I'll find out who did this to him."

"Ok."

I was starting to have pains again. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant for the second time. I hated it,but I had to do it. I laid on the couch. 

"How are you feeling?"he asked.

I sighed. "It hurts,but I've got through it once and I can do it again." 

"You're a strong woman."

"I try to be. I have to be for Kirill."

"You don't have to be strong for anyone. Just yourself."

"I want you to be the child's godfather Jason."

He smiled. "All right."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping us out. If you catch this person you'll have no idea how much this means to Kirill…and me."

I heard Katarina start to cry. "I'll go get her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You need to rest."

"Ok. Thank you." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning I got up bright and early. This was the last day that Kirill was supposed to be in the hospital. Not only that,but this was also the day that we got to find out if our second child was going to be a boy or girl.

I was happy,and yet,very confused still. I wondered if Kirill knew that Jason was going to be staying with me. I knew that I had already told him that he was staying with me. But he didn't seem mad by it. I guess he knew that nothing was going to happen. I would never hurt Kirill. I loved him too much. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

"Hi,"Kirill said as I walked into the hospital. I decided not to bring Katarina this time. Jason was nice enough to look after her.

"Hey."

"Where's Katarina?"

"She's at home with Jason."

He sighed and smiled. "Good."

I sat on the chair near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He put his hand on my faced and kissed me. "Never better."

I smiled. "That's good. I need to go soon."

"I know. I'm excited."

"So am I,"I went silent and put my head down.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"It has to be something Nicole."

"I'm scared…"

"About what?"

"Jason doesn't know who shot you yet…and I'm afraid that something might happen to Katarina."

"She's going to be fine Nicole. Jason's with her."

"I know."

"He'll find them Nicole. Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"You still don't trust him?"

"I…I don't know Kirill. I've never known to have been nice to the enemy."

"He's not our enemy anymore Nicole."

"But he was Kirill." 

"Times have changed Nicole."

I sighed. "Some things haven't changed for me Kirill."

He hugged me and kissed me. "I know. But he did save my life."

"And he tried to kill you."

"Nicole…please let's not talk about this now. I know you're stressed out."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He kissed me again. "Hey now. It's going to be all right."

I just put my head down and didn't say anything.

"What is it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me that Nicole." 

"I…"I paused. He looked at me. "I told him about my past Kirill."

He stared at me for a little bit. "You still don't like to talk about do you?"

I shook my head. "You know how much I hate talking about it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him how…how my parents died. I told him everything that happened after I was found and became an assassin."

"Pretty much everything you told me." 

"Because it's all I can remember."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason I think all the good memories were erased from my mind."

"How?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think he did it?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

He kissed my forehead. "We'll find out."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I want you to have good memories."

I then saw Jason by the door,which meant I needed to go. "Well,he's here to bring you home. I'll see you in a little bit then."

We then said our "I love yous,"and I left the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jason brought Kirill home later that afternoon. I was so glad to see him again. I couldn't believe that someone had done this to him. What had he done to them? He was their comrade. Oh well. That didn't matter anymore because he was back and I wasn't going to let him go this time.

I was happy to see Kirill again. I finally knew the sex of our second child. We were going to have another girl. I couldn't believe that I was going to have another child. I was mostly glad that Kirill was going to be here for the birth of our second child.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I couldn't stop getting the feeling that something was going to happen. I opened my eyes. Kirill was still sleeping. Hopefully I won't wake him up,I thought.

I crept downstairs and laid down on the couch. About fifteen minutes later I heard footsteps. It was Kirill.

"Nicole?"he asked he came downstairs. "What are you doing down here all alone?"

"I couldn't sleep." 

"Why?"

"I keep thinking that something's going to happen."

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me. "It's going to be all right baby."

I sighed and nodded.

He put his hand on my stomach. "Do you want me to get anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He kissed me again. "I'm glad you're all right."

"You knew I was going to be fine."

"Something could have happened.

I sighed. "I know."

"I can't believe we're going to have another girl."

"Should we name her now?"

"I think we should wait."

"Ok." 

We looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise. I was just hoping that Katarina wouldn't wake up any time soon. I wanted to spend some time with Kirill alone since he had been in the hospital for three days.

"I have to meet him again,"he said.

"Why?"

"He wants to talk with me."

"I thought you guys did that at the hospital."

"Not for very long because he had to come back here and take care of you."

"I'm coming with you."

"No,you're not."

"What if something happens again."

"He's going to make sure that nothing happens this time."

"I just…"I paused for a second. "I just don't trust them. Not after what they did to you."

"You need to take care of our daughter. She can't take care of herself you know."

I sighed. "I know." 

He stared at me. "I promise you I'll come back this time Nicole." He kissed my cheek. "I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you and you know that."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you and you know that."

"Nicole…" 

"All right. Well,I had better go upstairs and feed her. She'll be waking up soon."

We got off the couch and went upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I hated the fact that Kirill was going to meet him again. I trusted Jason,I just didn't trust them. He knew that I didn't want him to get hurt again. Not only that,but I was getting the feeling that someone might come in the house while he was gone and try to attack me and Katarina.

Kirill was going to be leaving this afternoon. I wanted to tell him not to go,but then he would know that I was scared. No,he probably wouldn't even listen to me and just go off anyways. I knew that he was right though. I needed to stay here and take care of Katarina.

"Well,I had better go,"he said before he left.

"Ok." I stared at him.

He kissed me and smiled. "Hey. It's going to be all right. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise. You should get some rest."

I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"and he left me. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

About 30 minutes later I heard the sound of my daughter screaming. Something wasn't right. I started to hear footsteps. Someone was in the house!

I hurried and grabbed Katarina and ran into the closet. I was so scared. Katarina was starting to calm down a little. I knew saw the door knob on the closet turn. Oh my god,I thought. We're going to die.

The door then swung open,and there stood Kirill. I just sat there in total shock. 

"Nicole…? What are you doing up here?"he asked.

I took a little sigh of relief and I told him the whole story.

"So that's why you two were in the closet."

"Yep."

"I heard you screaming and I thought something was wrong."

"Oh god,"I whispered.

"What is it?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was having another flashback.

"Where you having more nightmares?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He hugged me and kissed me. "It's going to be all right."

I wanted to cry. But I held in the tears. "I'm sorry…" 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's all right. Don't worry about it."

I was still holding Katarina in my arms. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Kirill looked down and smiled,and kissed her on the forehead.

"She looks so much like you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. She could use some rest too."

"Aren't you going to meet Jason?"

"I already did. I left like three hours ago."

"Oh. I didn't know I had been asleep for that long. God I'm so glad that something didn't happen to you."

"I told you that everything was going to be all right."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few months had passed now. It seemed so strange that I was 7 months pregnant now and Kirill and I were going to be married after the birth of our next child. Katarina was going to be turning two soon. I was so glad that Kirill was going to be here for her birthday.

We hadn't seen Jason for a while. I was hoping that he would come back to celebrate her birthday with us. But I doubt that was going to happen. I didn't think that Jason was that type of guy. I never remembered ever celebrating a birthday when I was younger.

Being an assassin changes people. You never remember having a good memory. I know I'm happy now, but I was never happy back then. Maybe they did something to mess with our brains when we were younger. I never want to tell my daughter about my past. But she'll have to know when she's older.

But what about Kirill? What will he tell her? Will he tell her why he wasn't there for two years of her life? Will he have the guts to tell her? I'm just glad that he'll be here for the birth of our second child. I just can't believe it's going to be a girl again. 

That morning I got up early. Kirill was still and so was Katarina. I smiled and went downstairs. I wanted them to get some more sleep,but that didn't look like it was going to happen because about five minutes later Kirill came downstairs.

"Hi,"he said as he came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. He put his arms around my waste. "What are you doing down here by yourself?" 

"I thought you could use more sleep."

He smiled and we embraced. "You need to get more rest."

"I'm fine."

"I'll get breakfast ready for you. You should go sit down."

"Kirill…I'm fine."

He kissed me on the cheek. "And I love you. But you do need some rest."

I sighed. "All right. I'll be right back Katarina's probably up." 

"I'll go get her."

"Kirill…"

"I want to take care of you."

"And you've done enough for me. I can still take care of myself you know."

"I need to take care of you too. I'll go get her."

"Ok,"and I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. I picked up the picture beside the lamp and stared at it. I was nine years old in that picture. It was the only picture I had of when I was a kid. 

About five minutes later Kirill put Katarina on the floor besides me and ran back into the kitchen to get me breakfast ready. About ten minutes later that was done. Soon the phone rang. Kirill came and picked it up.

I looked at his facial expressions as he talked on the phone and I knew something was wrong. He hung up about five minutes later.

"Who was that?"I asked

"I need to go,"he said as he tried to hurry out the door.

"Answer my question."

"I don't have time. I'll tell you when I get back." He kissed me and hurried out the door.

I thought about following him,but I knew that wasn't going to happen. And I couldn't leave Katarina here by herself. He did tell me what was up when he was came back. I just hoped that nothing bad had happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

About two hours later Kirill came home. I was so happy to see him again. As soon as he came home I asked what had happened. 

"They found him,"he said as he hugged me.

I smiled. "Are you serious?"

He smiled and kissed me again. "Yes."

"Oh thank god. Did Jason find him?"

"Yep. With his help the police found who it was."

"Who was it?" 

"You'll never believe me."

"Oh just tell me!" 

"It was our boss."

"Are you serious? How'd he get out?"

"I don't know. But I want to."

I smiled. Now we didn't have to fear for our lives anymore. I put my hand to my stomach. I could feel the baby kick inside me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I took his hand and put it to my stomach so he could feel it kick. I loved it when he smiled.

He looked at me. "Two more months."

"Yeah I know."

It was really quiet this time of night in the house. Katarina was already asleep so I could have a little time to myself or with Kirill. She was really quiet like her father. She never seemed to cry a lot,which made me really happy. She was what I like to call "the perfect daughter." Even thought I know that everyone isn't perfect.

"Well,I had better get to bed,"I said.

"I'm going to stay down here for a bit. I need to make sure that everything's going to be ok."

"All right."

He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I have to get out of here,I thought. I need to get out of here now and tell Kirill to come back. Or I have to talk to Jason… Either way I'm probably going to end up getting myself killed. Oh god. This is so stupid! Oh how much I hate my life right now.

But I have to get to him. I don't care when or how. I just need to get to him. I need to talk him out of this. Or…I can see him one last time…But I need to see him somehow. He's been in Moscow for at least two days now. I need to see him. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

A couple hours later I was on a flight to Moscow. I have to lie to him and tell him that I needed a vacation. I hope he doesn't notice that I'm here though. Oh he'll figure it out though. I'm not trying to hide anything.

I looked out the window as the plane was getting closer to the airport. I started to cough really bad. I had been like this for a couple days now. This wasn't like me though. I wasn't known to getting sick. Now I hope he doesn't see me,I thought. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

When I got out of the airport I went straight to the hotel. I didn't want to get caught right away like I did last time. But something was going to happen…something I never expected to happen. He was already there…

I knew that something wasn't right at first. Something just didn't seem right. I turned the handle on the doorknob. The door swung open. How was I able to get in the room without using the key,I thought. Something isn't right here…

I went into the room,and the lights turned on…and there he was. 

"Kirill…?"

"I thought I told you not to come."

"I'm on vacation."

"Don't lie to me."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Answer my question first."

"You didn't answer the phone when I called. I thought something was up." 

"I'm sorry I lied."

"I told you not to come." 

I sat on the bed and started to cough again.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded.

His eyes softened. He put his hand on my forehead. "You're still sick. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry…But you know I much I hate this…" 

He went into the bathroom and got me some pills and some water and came back into the room. "Here. Take these,"he said as he handed me the pills and the glass of water.

I obeyed.

He sat on the bed beside me. "How long have you been like this?" 

"A couple of days now. It's nothing serious."

"You shouldn't have come here and you know that."

"I was tired of you leaving me."

"I don't have a choice. You know that. At least I said goodbye."

"And what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Nothing happened last time."

"That was different."

"And nothing is going to be different about this time. You're not leaving the hotel right now I'll tell you that much. You're lucky you aren't dead. It's colder here than in New York."

"I know that and I don't care."

"What?"

"I care about you!"

"Stop risking your life for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But you're sick."

"And this is stupid!" I started coughing again.

"Shhhhhhhhh…Calm down. You need to get some rest."

"I don't want you to leave me."

"I know you don't Nicole. But I don't have much of a choice."

"Yes you do. You can stop this right now Kirill."

"I'm not going to die."

"What if you do?"

"I'm not afraid to die Nicole."

"I'm not afraid to die either Kirill."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"I at least got this far."

"You're lucky I'm not making you go back home…which you should." 

"Stop reminding me."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

"I needed to see you one more time Kirill."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you. You said you loved me too."

"I know I do." 

"You wouldn't risk your life for me?"

"This is different Nicole. It was so damn easy for you to just walk away. It's not easy for me."

We started to hear footsteps. Crap,I thought. Don't you dare tell me that you told them I was here!

"Hide,now!"

I nodded and hid for about five minutes until he came to get me. "Who the hell was that?"

"They know you're here."

"You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious….and I think they know."

"Dammit." 

"You need to leave now."

"No."

"What?" 

"Not unless you come with me."

He shook his head. "Then you're going to get killed."

"Let them kill me. I don't care anymore."

"I care about you."

"And I care about you and this is stupid."

"I don't have a choice. Get the hell out of here."

"No…You come with me."

"Nicole…stop!"

"I'm not leaving! I don't care what they do to me."

"You're being stupid."

"I don't care…"

He sighed. "All right. I'll stay with you."

"You will?"

"Someone needs to stay with you,and I can tell you aren't going anywhere." 

"Thanks."

He kissed me and looked me in the eyes. "I'm only doing this because I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

About five minutes later Kirill rushed out of the room to get Jason and Katarina. I was so happy to see them by my side. I really wanted Katarina to see her baby sister.

Jason gave Katarina to Kirill and left the room.I guess he didn't want to bother us. I really felt sorry for him. I knew that this meant something to him.But I could tell that he was still suffering because Marie was gone.

I wanted to walk out of the room and tell him that I was sorry and that we hadn't meant for this to happen.Did he even care that I did try to stop Kirill from killing her? Oh well. That didn't matter anymore.

"What should we name her?"I asked him.

"You should name her. I'm not good with this kind of thing."

"I named her last time. You get the honors this time."

"Are you sure?"

I gave him a face. "Kirill..."

He sighed. "Ok. I think we should name her Megan. Something simple."

I smiled. "And you said you weren't good with this kind of thing." 

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?" 

I nodded. "I'm good. Let's just not have another kid. I think two will be just fine."

"Let's see how it goes first."

I smiled. "Ok."

He kissed me again. "You think I should go talk to him?"

"Leave him alone. He'll be fine." I just wanted him to be with me for a while.

"You think he's still mad at me?" 

"Kirill,that was almost three years ago. He'll be fine. He just wants us to be alone."

"Yeah."

I felt sorry for Jason too. I know how much he missed Marie. But he knew that I tried to stop Kirill. But he knew that we couldn't bring her back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

So now here I was with our new child. Kirill had left for the night to take care of Katarina. I wanted to see Megan one last time before they had to put her with the other babies.

I remember two years ago having to go through all that stuff that Katarina. But two years ago I was a single mother,and now Kirill was back with me.

I still felt sorry for Jason thought.I know how much he missed Marie. I don't think this was fair to him. I couldn't believe that Kirill had killed her, even thought he wasn't even trying to kill her in the first place...the plan just kind of backfired I guess.

I smiled as I looked down at Megan. She was so tiny,unlike her sister. Katarina was a big girl. I just hope they don't end up like us,I thought. I don't want them to grow up like me or Kirill.

But how am I going to be able to tell them about my past?What will their reaction be when I told them I first met their father a training camp for assassins? I told want to tell them that. I don't want them to tell their friends that.

The doctor then came into the room and told me that she had to take Megan. I gave Megan to the doctor and didn't say anything. I was just glad that Kirill was going to be by my side tomorrow morning. 

The next morning I got up around 8:30. And there was Kirill with our two daughters. I was so glad that I was going to be leaving here tomorrow.

"Good morning,"he said as he moved his head down and kissed my forehead. He then gave Megan to me. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better than I was yesterday."

"That's good."

I smiled. "Yeah. How's Jason?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been around."

"Oh."

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I just wanted him to see Megan,that's all."

"I see."

"Is he still coming to the wedding?" 

"He probably is. But I have some good news." 

"What is it?"

"We're leaving today." 

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. The doctor says you're in good enough shape that we can leave in a couple of hours."

I put my head back and hit the pillow and smiled. "Oh thank god."

"But I need to go talk to them. Will you be all right with the girls?"

"I'll be fine."

He kissed me again. "I won't be long,"and he left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was so nice to get out of the hospital. I think the best thing was that Kirill and I were getting married in about five weeks. We already had the stuff ready for the wedding day. It was going to be very small and short. We really didn't have any friends. To tell you the truth we could just have the thing in our own back yard.

Megan already started to grow and she was only two days old. I couldn't believe how big she looked already. I just hoped that she wasn't going to grow up as fast as Katarina. Katarina was almost three years old and she's been walking and talking. She doesn't talk much though. I really hope that she doesn't grow up like her father. I want her to have friends. I want her to have everything that I never had…

I was starting to have dreams about my past again. I didn't want to tell Kirill though. I didn't want him to worry about me again. But I knew that he would be end up finding out about it(like he always did.).I had to make sure that I was tossing or turning in the bed,or I didn't up on the couch. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I couldn't believe it. He had actually found out that something was wrong with me. Dammit. Damn these stupid dreams. Why can't they just go away!

About 3:00 that morning I felt someone shaking me. It was Kirill.

"Nicole? Are you all right?"he asked as I finally woke up.

I was gasping for air. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Nicole…"

I didn't say anything. I just got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take some medicine.

"Nicole,what's wrong?"Kirill asked me as he followed me into the bathroom. "This isn't like you."

"I'm fine Kirill."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

I tried to get passed him,but he grabbed me by the shoulder and made me face him. My lips started to tremble.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and looked down. "I'm…I'm starting to have dreams about my past again."

"About what?"

"My parents dying again."

He took my hand and led me to the bed again. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know Kirill. I guess…I'm just scared. Every time I have a dream about my past something happens."

"Like what?"

"You getting hurt…or…even worse."

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be ok."

"But don't you remember what happened last time?"

"But did you die?"

"You almost did Kirill."

"I know… But let's not think about that any more. You should go back to sleep. Our wedding is going to be in three weeks. That should make you happy."

He did have a point there. So with that I smiled and went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Well,the day of the wedding had finally come. I was so excited. For two weeks I couldn't stop thinking about it. And now the day had come.

We headed for the church around 9:00 in the morning. Jason came to the house around 8:20 to help us out(which was really nice). The girls would sit with him while we got married. I was really happy about this. I just hoped that nothing was going to happen. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Since we knew it wasn't a good thing to see each other before the wedding we got dressed in separate places of the church. But to tell you the truth,I was going to be all by my self. I had no friends…and Kirill had Jason.

Before I went downstairs I looked out the window. It was such a beautiful day. I was glad I was getting married on a day like this.

Then I heard the door open. I thought it was Kirill…but I was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"I asked,still looking out the window. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before we're married.

I turned around quickly. It wasn't Kirill. It was our boss. He had his gun pointed at my head. Oh god,I thought. He's going to kill me!

At the moment he fired a bullet at me. I was lucky because I ducked and it hit the window. It was a good thing Kirill and Jason heard it because in a minute they were at the door.

The man(I couldn't remember his name) had the gun pointed at Jason now. Kirill ran to my side.

"Are you all right?"he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. How the hell did he get here?"

"I don't know. He must have slipped in without us noticing. You need to get out of here."

"What about you and Jason?" 

"We'll be fine. Just get downstairs quickly."

I looked at Kirill. I was scared for him.

He smiled and kissed me. "I'll be fine. Now go!"

I got up and ran out of the room and went downstairs to take care of the girls. Please be ok Kirill,I thought. I don't want you getting hurt again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

About twenty minutes later the door opened and there stood Kirill and Jason.I was so happy to see them alive and well.

"Is everyone all right?"Kirill asked as he and Jason walked into the room.

"We're fine. Was anyone hurt."

"We're going to have to do this another day."

"What? Why?" 

"The Pastor was killed."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"That's the only way he got into your room."

"How did he know I was up there?" 

"I have no idea. We'll talk about that later. We need to get home." 

It was nice to be home and safe. I didn't want to be anywhere near the church right now. Was again I was scared. I didn't even want to go outside now,or even let my children go out.

Jason had left once again. He wanted to get some answers and said he'd be back in a couple of days. I was glad that he wanted to help us. The only thing I wanted to know was how that man got into my room...and how he even knew I was in there.

That night I sat on the windowsill,staring at the sky,wondering if anything new had happened. I could still see the police at the church(since it was only a couple of block down from where we live.).

"Are they still there?"Kirill asked as he came into the room.

"Yep." 

"I wonder when they'll live."

"I wonder why they hadn't left."

"They still need to find answers I guess."

"How did he get out?" 

"What?"

"How did he get out of jail? Wasn't he supposed to be there for a while and then they were going to ban him somewhere?"

"They were going to ban him to India. That's all I know."

"They should have just killed him. It would have been better."

He came over and sat down by me and kissed me on the forehead. "He's dead now. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried...I just want answers."

He sighed. "I know. He'll get the answers Nicole. You just need to wait."

I put my head on his shoulders and smiled. I knew this wasn't the time to fight with him. But I wanted us to be a married couple now and not have to wait another week. This wasn't fair to us...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I tried to be strong for my family now. I just hoped that no one was going to try and kill us now. I wanted to get married to Kirill soon. I didn't want any of us to get hurt… I guess I was still scared…

But to tell you the truth,I was tired of being scared. I had no reason to be scared anymore if that guy was dead. He was out of business none of the people who worked for him had a reason to kill people anymore. I could finally be at peace.

I was glad that they had found a new pastor for our wedding. The only thing was that we would have to be married at another church. But that didn't matter. The thing that I cared about was me and Kirill getting married. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Once again I was having a hard time sleeping again. I was having dreams about my past again. But this time it was different. I was having dreams about when I first meet Kirill…and the stuff that had happened two years ago…

I remember reading that note before I went to go find Kirill before all that stuff had happened. I think I still had the note with me… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

One step closer

By: Linkin Park

I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I'm about to break  
This room to breathe  
This room to breathe   
This room to breathe

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words, they make no sence   
I found bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear, the less you say   
You'll find that out anyway  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts, they make no since  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again  
Just like before 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break 

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

These are the places where I can feel torn from my body  
My flesh, it peels during this ride we can cut upwhat we like  
I'm about to break  
Waiting alone, I cannot resist  
Feeling this hate, I have never missed  
Please, someone, give me a reason to rip off my face  
Blood is a pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring  
And pouring

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up

Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
Blood is pouring  
Shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe  
And I'm about to 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

That morning I woke up by myself. Not gasping for air or anything…just really scared. Should I tell Kirill about my dream,I thought. Well,I knew that was going to happen because he woke up two minutes later.

"Nicole?"he asked as he turned over. He looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had dreams again…"

"What happened this time?"

"I had dreams about the first day we meet…and dreams about happened two years ago."

He put his hand on my face and kissed me forehead. "I'll go get some water. Stay here." He was up and back in bed in less than five minutes. 

"Do you remember that note you gave me before you went to go chase Jason in Moscow?"

"Yes I do."

"I might still have that note…" I moved to the dress drawer that was by the bed,and opened it. The first thing I saw was the note that Kirill had given me two years ago.

"Oh my god…"

"I almost thought the worst had happened. Kirill…"I paused.

"Yes?" 

"I'm still afraid…"

"Of what?"

"What if someone else tries to hurt one of us? Or the children?"

"He's dead Nicole…"

"But that doesn't change the fact…." My lips started to tremble. He put his arms around me and pulled closer and I started to sob.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…It's going to be all right. I'm here…"

"I'm so scared Kirill…"

"I know. But there's nothing to be scared of now."

"You don't know that."

"But you have me…and Jason. And we're going to be here to protect you all right?"

I nodded and didn't say anything.

He kissed me again. "You need to get some rest ok?"

"Ok." 

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you too…" 

"Now go back to sleep. I'm here and I'm going to make sure you're safe."

I dried away the tears and went back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue 

Well,we did it. We finally got married. I was just so happy that I could barely contain myself. I liked getting married this time because no one had tried to kill us.

"So,what should we do now?"he asked after we walked out of the church.

"Well,we should go on our honeymoon."

"Now?"

"No. In a couple of days."

"Whew. You scared me there for a bit." 

"Where do you want to go?"

"I think that's up to you. Where do you want to go?"

"I would love to go back to India again."

"Sounds good then."

"You have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't try to kill anyone while we're there."

He smiled and kissed me. "I think you know that my killing days are over."

"Good."

End


End file.
